Book1: Hunting Hope
by maggiestarjump
Summary: Ariadne Hunters never thought to meet the Olympians in one terrible day. Which was usual for her. She never imagined to have half of the olympians in love with her beauty who Aphrodite granted her. But, for some reason Aphrodite made her prettier than herself. What Ariadne DID expect was the threatening air around her. Can she find any hope? Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1

Imagine a young girl even more beautiful that the Goddess Aphrodite herself. Many say that they would do anything to be pretty. They would do anything to have a pretty face. Well what do I say to them? I say they are fucking idiots. Maybe a pretty face comes in handy sometimes. But I'm standing here and I'm pretty sure that they are totally wrong. My name is Ariadne Hunters, and this is my story.

I walk home from school tiredly and try to ignore everyone stopping and staring. You would think that after I turned ten that the stares would be a regular thing for me. You Are So Wrong. I wanted to turn and glare and shoot bolts out of my eyes, like the monsters in my favorite book, "The Dark Curse." Scary right?

I side stepped a couple people and slipped down the alley to my building. I quietly climbed up the fire escape and slipped through my window to my room. I glanced around at my tacky room made by **yours truly** and dropped of my bag by my make shift desk.

I winced, as I smelled the beer bottle smell that I tried to keep away from my room. The smell was like rotting corpses and eggs. I sighed and turned towards my wall. The wall had nails sticking out of the blue- peeling paint. Two pairs of jeans, a long sleeve red shirt, and a blue V-neck were hung there. It was my "closet," for myself.

I heard that a lot of the people I referred to as the "plastics," had huge walk-in closets and designer labels. If you had anything below that, they hated your damn guts.

I sighed and stared down gratefully at my ripped jeans (that I had not bought that way), white long sleeve shirt, and gray convers. I turned my head to the bundle of blankets on the floor. That was my bed because at the moment my other cot had finally broken.

I glanced down at my clothes and stuffed my hair into my old jean jacket that was probably from the 60's. I steeled my nerves and nervously opened the door.

As soon as I popped my head through, the strong smell of beer and wine hit me. I stumbled back and gasped for air. It was getting worse lately. Usually I would be able to walk right through it to get to the lazy lump. After a couple minutes I steeled myself again and walked through the barely-livable air zone.

I walked to the kitchen table after picking carefully through the litter everywhere. I glanced around and spotted the lump holding a beer glass and reading a stack of magazines.

Yep, that stack of magazines was part of the reason I had no clothing, and barely any food. I walked loudly, hoping she would not get surprised like last time. Luckily, but at the same time not really, she stiffened and whipped around. I narrowly missed the flying beer bottle, and I stumbled backwards and fell back onto my butt.

Her weird cackle sounded in my ears, and hearing it made me choke back a sob. She used to have such a beautiful laugh. I glanced up at the hateful eyes, and stared into them, choking back the sob that was building up. Those eyes used to be filled with love and kindness. I stared at her half- smirk and half- sneer. I blinked back my tears. She used to have the smile that lit- up any room she walked into.

I glanced back up to her terrible eyes, and saw her hand flashing down. I gasped and stepped backwards, but not fast enough. Her hand struck the air from my body leaving me gasping for air on top of a smashed apple.

There goes my dinner.

I stood carefully up, and held back the shacking- shoulder sob. She used to treat me with the softest hands. Afraid she might scratch my check with her long nails.

I backed up quickly from her, and walked back to my room.

You might ask why I had to see my mother, if you could even spit that word out.

She had this weird thing that I had to see her when I got home, or she would chase me around. Freaking the crap out of me.

I sighed and glanced outside my window. My breath made frost on the window. I yanked myself back and controlled the tears in my eyes. I glanced around my room and picked up my ratty jacket. It was more like a piece of rags on me.

I glanced around my 'room' and I saw my backpack on the ground. I then glanced out to the huge empire state building in the distance. Yeah I had time to take a walk before I came back.

I glanced at the bag and then felt a weird sensation to pack it up. My body moving more on its own picked up my clothes, pocketknife, and stolen money.

I sighed and snuck out the window. For some reason, I felt weird. I felt…happy. I walked down the alley and said words I never thought I would say.

"I'm free."


	2. Chapter 2

I walked the distance to the empire state building and noticed it did not have the line for getting to the top. I shrugged. Who cared about the line! I had the whole damn place to myself.

I went through the entry and noticed a key sitting on a desk. I shrugged again and thought. Maybe the elevator had to be unlocked or something. I waited for the elevator and walked in. Noticing a keyhole, I put it in and had no time to hang on before the elevator shot up at incredible speed. I could not stop the shaking as the elevator sped up. "Its ok and it's going to be fine." I whispered, and then the elevator stopped. I glanced around and delicately stood up.

DING

I screamed small as the elevator dinged open and revealed a floating temple. I gasped and dizzyingly glanced around the quiet hall of a temple. I looked around wildly and started to tiptoe to a doorway. Glancing every which way I saw an open door and peeked through. I gasped as I saw a huge room filled with…thrones. I stared at the empty thrones that had to be like 20 feet high. How the fuck, can someone get up there? I stared at the thrones and walked to the middle of the room.

My throat was dry and felt like closing up.

"Oh My God, I think I'm dreaming."

I turned around and stared at the high ceiling.

"Its Gods actually sweetie."

I screamed and turned around.

As soon as I turned around I came face to face with an 18 year old. Without processing anything I tried to do a ninja punch and ended up on the floor having slipped on the ground.

I stared groggily up at the widening eyes of a HOT 18 year old boy with blond hair and blue eyes. 

I started to say something put the boy put his finger to my lips stopping what I was saying. He grinned and winked at me flirty.

"So doll, what you doing today? I need some company."

I felt my face grown tomato red, and I glared hard at the weird boy.

Before I could respond of course mister I'm so cool grinned again.

"Of course you would doll face. I got a car with your name on it."

I did the first thing I thought of. I slapped him as hard as I could across his face.

"Shut up you big fucking idiot! I got enough problems then having to deal with an annoying bastard that is being the biggest pervert I have ever set my eyes on! Don't you have any other airheads who you could bother with your fucking remarks! Go get a life, and shut the hell up!"

A frosty silence ensured for about a minute of me glaring at him, and him turning a bright red color.

A loud clapping noise filled the room, and I'd like to say I turned around slowly and dealt calmly at the person there. But, I screamed and whirled around and screamed in the process, "OH MY GOD! THERE'S MORE OF YOU IDIOTS!" I fell backwards and unluckily the dude behind me caught me. Without processing anything, I slammed my elbow backwards and I heard a huge "oof" sound follow. I got up and slammed my feet down on his toes, and slapped him across the cheek. Before I could deal with the big bastard any further, I was grabbed by another set of arms. I screamed and tried kick backwards. As I said the word TRIED. I instead ended up getting flipped over the guys head, and landing heavily with a loud "smack" on the hard floor.

I tried to get up, but I could not move or control anything at all. I was frozen, and I sucked in air trying to breath. I was like that for a couple minutes when I felt my fingers start to twitch, and then the fizzy feeling, which turned to a loud aching in my back and head. I shakily got to my feet and swayed weirdly in the air. Coming face to face with the raised eyebrows of five people in front of me. I stumbled back words and got caught by a strong pair of arms. I squirmed and tried to get free, and I heard a loud sigh as I found myself suddenly in cuffs.

I glanced crazily around the room.

"I swear I don't know where I am! I'm sorry are you doing renovations, I can help with any damage but please I'm so sorry, and then I got attacked by the ugly dude over there!" I caught my breath and laughing filled the room.

I heard the sobs building up in me and pushed them down. I was going to be beat-up again when I got home. I did not have any money and I could barely afford apples to eat.

I glanced up at the face of my holder and I was faced with not eyes but empty sockets filled with fire. I guess I made a weird sound because a chuckling voice said in amusement, "Let the girl go Ares." The dude known as Ares smirked and said in the most idiotic voice ever, "You sure Zeus?" I felt my face drain of blood, as I felt the dudes arms tighten around my waist.

I shrieked and slammed my head upwards catching my holder in the nose, and breaking free. I glanced everywhere and saw a pole lying nearby. Swooping it up, I ran like crazy to the nearest doorway. I heard the voices laugh again and walking feet moving effortlessly as I sprinted out the door.

I felt the tears stream down my face in panic, and stumbled up who- knows how many stairs. I ended up in a dark hall and as I glanced backwards slammed into something hard. I stumbled and was caught again by cold hands.

I winced and pulled away. Slightly surprise when the person let me go.

I took a deep breath steadying myself to swing the pole at the person.

"I don't think that would work." A voice said coldly and I looked up in a pale face with dark eyes. In as strong as a voice which probably sounded pathetic.

"You would be surprised."

The man raised an eyebrow at me and a small smirk lifted at the corner of his mouth.

"Are you looking for someone? Are you lost? Cause it looks like you are and I'm the one who knows where to go."

I stared in agony at the man and I broke down in sobs and curled up against the wall.

"I don't know this place, I was just trying to get to the top of the Empire State building, when a freaky dude tried to grab me, and then five MORE of you people showed up and-"

I was cut of by an angry glare from the man. "I don't want to hear all your problems demi-god. And don't relate me to those pigs."

I stared at the man and for the first time calmed down completely. It was going to be ok and I was going to be fine. I finished catching my breath and stared calmly at the rude but nice man.

"Can you please tell me where I am?"

The man stared at me for a moment and stared hard at me.

He opened his mouth, and my life changed forever.

"Olympus, The home of the Greek Gods."


End file.
